


Don't Die, Keep Fighting

by Lucy112235



Series: Oli/Eva One-Shots [2]
Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Death, Eli - Freeform, F/M, escape the night, i'm trash, serums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: Another Oli/Eva shipping AU- one-shot! Because I'm trash!





	Don't Die, Keep Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Things to note:
> 
> a. Oli and Eva are already in an established relationship at this point.  
> b. Joey was already killed by Arthur, via gun, but only Oli witnessed it.

Eva’s eyes shot open.

She was in the basement, and next to her was Oli, and there were shackles around both their ankles. A chain tied the shackles to the ground.

“Oli,” Eva tapped his arm. “Oli, wake up.”

His eyes opened, taking in everything around him.

“J-Joey’s-” He stammered. “Joey is…”

“What?” Eva’s eyes widened. “What happened to Joey?”

A tear trickled down Oli’s cheek. “Joey’s… g-gone…”

He didn’t have to say anymore. The gunshot still rang through his head, echoing to no end. 

Oli could see tears welling up in Eva’s eyes. He wrapped his arm around her, and she cried into his shoulder. They had lost so many- Shane, Andrea, Justine, GloZell, Sierra, Matt, Tim, Lele, now Joey- it was only the two of them left. It was all deadly, cruel, stone-cold death, and Eva was the only living thing in Oli’s world. 

“How-how do we get out?” Oli asked after a while, still holding her close to his chest.

“W-we can’t,” Eva sobbed. She was right. There were no keys or puzzles or clues, just locked up in a dark basement.

“Please,” Eva whimpered. “Please-just don’t die, don’t let the serum get to you, please…”

Oli squeezed her hand. “Don’t let it get to you either,” he whispered, trying not to let tears escape his eyes.

Just then, if on cue, he could feel a liquid running through his veins. More and more of him felt like was not in his control. He knew he had limited time.

“Eva,” He whispered, voice breaking. “I love you. You mean the world to me.”

Eva’s breath quickened. “Oli, no,  _ you have to keep fighting-” _

Oli pressed his lips to hers, tears trickling down both their faces. They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity.

After a moment, their lips parted. Eva buried he head in his coat.

“I love you, Oli,  _ please don’t die…”  _ Her words became murmurs. Oli could feel her hand grow more limp by the second.

It had almost taken over him now. Everything felt numb. He felt like a puppet, controlled merely by a set of strings. 

_ I love you,  _ Oli mouthed. Words wouldn’t escape his lips.

_ I love you too,  _ Eva mouthed back. 

There was silence, his arm around Eva, nothing left to say or do. They both knew their time was up. 

And in each others arms, Oli and Eva died, loving each other until the very end. 

 


End file.
